Recueil Os
by LiliBlack13
Summary: recueil os;os...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient...personnages appartiennent à L .J SMITH etc..

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème Secret en une heure.

Stefan regarda la pendule, elle indiquait trois heures du matin. Son frère n'était toujours pas revenu. Où pouvait-il bien-être?

…

Elena soupirait, assise contre la poitrine de Damon qui passait ses mains entre les cheveux fins de la petite amie de son frère cadet, avec tendresse. Elle l'avait pour lui seul, le temps d'un week-end sans que Stefan n'en soit au courant. Il prit le verre de whisky et tendit le verre à Elena par la même occasion. Ils étaient tout les deux hors d'état de réfléchir correctement, Elena se leva et se mit à danser, Damon la suivi et alluma la radio puis vint la rejoindre aussi vite qui aurait fallut pour un lapin pour franchir un parc...il ouvrit les fenêtres, le vent entra faisant voler dans les airs les rideaux du salon. Elena regarda autour d'elle, l'ambiance était fé lampes étaient éteintes seulement quelques bougies étaient allumées et dispersées dans la pièce; Elena s'approcha de Damon et posa ses mains sur celles du vampire qui la fit tournoyer.

Elena n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe, ce moment elle l'avait rêvée depuis bientôt quatre ans; c'était un secret qu'elle avait su garder pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas écrit sur son journal intime; par peur qu'il ne soit lu par quelqu'un de trop curieux. Même Caroline et Bonnie n'étaient au courant de rien. Damon l'a regarder puis se mit a courir jusqu'au bar ou il renversa certains bouteilles sur le sol, Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle avait trop bu mais le fait de rester quelques minutes avec Damon lui faisait du bien.

Après quelques heures croyant que c'était le bon moment; Damon attrapa gentiment Elena par la taille puis regarda ses prunelles avant de parler.

- J'ai un secret à t'avouer...

- dis le moi Damon répondit Elena toute guillerette.

- Je t'aime...

un ange passa puis deux...en réalité plusieurs puisqu'Elena en fut clouer sur place. Damon l'aimait...

_ C'est un secret...Damon tu me le jure, Stefan ne sera pas au courant...tu me fais la promesse...on est pas si différent...dit elle en se détachant de l'étreinte du vampire ténébreux.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ne m'appartient pas, l'univers, les personnage de la série télévisé sont la propriété de la CW télévision, les personnages et l'univers de Journal d'un vampire appartient à L., Je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant ceci.

C'est un os est écris lors de la nuit du fof...je ne sais plus la combien, je m'excuse...:s

C'est un Stefan/Damon parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux pour le moment. C'est un amour fraternelle voyait pas autre chose...

Mot : Brut.

ps: c'est nul...j'ai eut envie de dormir quand j'ai écris çà mais si je le poster pas bah j'aurai pas poster avant longtemps donc c'est ma soirée os ( vais essayer de faire mieux pour les prochain... excuser moi pour les fautes :/ c'est sur Wordpad...)

* * *

><p>Stefan entra dans la pièce qu'il trouvait bien sombre. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il décida d'ouvrir les rideaux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de son frère. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre dans la foulée afin de faire entrer de l'air pur dans la pièce.<p>

Dehors, le temps était magnifique, tellement que l'on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un décor de conte de fée, en effet, un vaste manteau neigeux recouvrait les jardins de la pension des Salvatore. Stefan eut soudainement une idée de génie. Le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre, il y avait cette arbre qui les avaient vu grandir, son bois était brut et cela lui faisait rappeler le caractère de son frère, il est fort, beau et avait un caractère brut. Il se précipita dans une vitesse hallucinante vers son frère qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, Stefan essaya de le provoquer et pour cela s'allongea à coté de son frère qui se mit à grogner la tête plaquée sur un coussin.

-Damon, j'ai une idée mais çà ne va pas te faire plaisir...si tu venais avec moi faire un tour en forêt...?

Damon ouvrit les yeux et le regarda bizarrement, avait-il bien entendu son frère lui proposer de faire une ...balade en forêt? pour toute réponse, Damon lui accorda un long moment de doute puis replongea la tête dans son coussin, non rectification, il plongea sa tête dans son coussin puis prit celui sous lequel reposer la tête de son frère, il lui accorda un sourire puis plaqua le coussin sur son visage. Il entendait la conscience de Stefan rouspéter et cela lui fit bien rire, il y avait au moins une chose qui parvenait à le faire rire et pour çà il remerciait Stefan d'être présent.

Stefan n'avait pas envie de voir son frère dans cette état et donc il prit les couvertures et les retira dans un coup sec qui embêta grandement son frère ainé qui se retenait tant bien que mal à ne pas lui mettre une dérouille. N'aimant pas se faire avoir comme un enfant, Damon chercha à tâton la couverture que son frère avait précédement pris et n'arrivant pas à la prendre puisqu'il touchait que le drap qui protéger le lit...il enleva le coussin, se leva et observa attentivement son frère nullement impressionner par la tranquillité qui l'habiter et lui arracha la couverture des mains pour s'y envelopper et cacher son visage. Stefan lui avait prit les deux coussins sans qu'il n'eut remarqué quoique ce soit en tout cas maintenant il pouvait sans problème remarquer qu'il avait mal au crâne puisque celle-ci avait cognée contre le montant du lit.

Stefan avait rit légèrement en voyant la tête d'enfant pris en faute de son frère mais il ne ria pas longtemps car Damon se leva et le toisa de haut.

- Elena ne voit de moi qu'une personne brut, sans coeur et j'en passe! pendant ce temps son cher petit ami...s'amuse à mettre sa vie en péril et n'hésite pas agir de pire sorte avec ses sentiments alors non...Stefan je n'irai pas en forêt avec toi...

Sur ces mots, Damon quitta la pièce et le bruit du vent contre les fenêtres fut angoissant et fut aussi la seule chose qui parvenait aux oreilles de Stefan qui soupirait de fatigue et de désespoir, regagné l'amitié de son frère s'annonçer mal.


End file.
